1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cooling structures for integrated circuit chips and more particularly to an improved cooling structure that concentrates the largest cooling capacity on the highest power chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-chip electronic packages with high power microelectronic chips are being increasingly encountered in computer and other electronic systems where a common chip carrier, whether a ceramic or an organic laminate, has a central processing unit (CPU) accompanied by one or more memory chips. These CPU and memory chips often operate at different power levels and, therefore, have different cooling needs. However, conventional structures do not address such cooling needs sufficiently. Therefore, the present invention has been created to provide cooling for such a multi-chip package by concentrating the largest cooling capacity on the highest power chips.